Dear Avery
by waverlywicth
Summary: Emmett is new in town and he could have never guessed what he would find in Forks. Love. With the girl next store. But, there is more to this strong sprited girl than you see.


_**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!**_

_Dear Avery,_

_I feel that I have let you down but this you know. You always could tell when I was upset. I wish you where here to smile like you used to. I think that would help me move on. Then again it could just make me miss you more. I love you. Give Grandma Marie a big kiss for me. I am sure she is watching over you._

_Love,_

_Momma_

Jake POV

"Bella." I said softly as I stood in her doorway. She closed the book she was writing in. She looked back at me with tears in her eyes. "Bella." I said as I went to her side. I wrapped her in my arms in a hug. "It's going to be okay." I said as I held her tight. "Come on, let's go downstairs. I'll do your nails." I said as I wiped away her tears.

Charlie POV

I come in the door to hear Jake and Bella in the living room. "Jake when did you learn to nails this good?" Bella asked with a laugh. I loved hearing my daughter laugh. She's such a good girl and has been put though too much.

"I was the only boy. My sisters taught me things guys shouldn't know." Jake replied. Jake is like a son to me. His father is a good friend of mine. His mother died when he was three. After that he moved around a lot with his dad, who is in the army. But, he didn't like being alone all the time after his sisters left. So, I let him live here with Bella and I.

"Blame it on your sisters, I see how it is." She said as I walked into the living room.

"Finish up and clean up, I invited the new neighbors over for dinner." I said to them.

"You're going to cook?" Jake asked.

"Hell no, I'm ordering pizza." I said as I headed toward the stairs. I could hear the kids down stairs laughing probably at me.

Emmett POV

I can't believe everything my mother has gotten us into. First, she moves us to this town. I have no words to describe it. Second, she makes plans for us to have dinner with the neighbors. So, here we stand looking like idiots on their front porch, mom holding a thing of banana pudding and Alice fixing her make-up. I got the joy of ringing the door bell. But, I was truly surprised when the door was opened. There was a beautiful girl around my age standing in the doorway. She had long wavy brown hair, beautiful brown eyes, she was like a goddess with her ripped jeans and poison t-shirt. "Hi, I'm Bella. Come in." She said as she held the door open.

"I'm Esme and this is my daughter Alice and my son Emmett." Mom said as she walked in. Bella took mom's banana pudding and pointed us to the living room. In there sat two men. One mom's age and the other mine. One super pale and the other tan. Both sat watching some football game. I sat on the sofa in silence while everyone made small talk. Bella spent little time in the room and when she was there her face was glued to a text book. After about a half an hour of this torture I heard Bella call "PIZZA'S HERE!" Everyone took their time eating. I finished quickly. I found my way back to the living room. I couldn't help, but to look at the pictures that surrounded me. One really caught my eye, it was Bella holding a little girl who was probably about one. It was hidden behind another of Bella and Charlie.

"What are you doing?" The younger boy, Jake, asked as he came in. His voice was ruff like I was annoying him.

"I was just looking around. Who is in this picture with Bella?" I asked.

"Her sister. Don't ask her about it." He said with anger.

"Why?"

"She's dead." He said as he put the picture back in its hiding spot. "Leave Bella alone. I mean it."

"JAKE!" Bella called from the kitchen. He walked back into the kitchen.

Bella POV

Mornings suck. It takes me an hour to get ready and an hour to wake up Jake. I wait till I am already ready to walk back upstairs to his room. "JAKE!WAKE UP!" I yell from outside the door. He just opened the door.

"Chill mom, I'm ready." He said joking as he walked down the stairs backpack in hand. I followed him down and went to the kitchen. I grabbed my bag and keys off the counter.

"Come on." I said as I held the door open for him. Driving to school is nothing, but a fight for the radio. I prefer the classic rock station while Jake keeps turning it to a punk rock channel. Don't get me wrong I love all kinds of music, but I need my eighties in the morning. I parked the car and got out. That's when I noticed the new kid from next door staring at me from three cars door. I could tell he thought he was cool by the way he leaned up against his car. I looked at Jake and said "Go on with out me." Then I walked toward the new kid.

"What the hell is your problem?" I asked as I stopped in front of him.

"What's yours?" he asked.

"The too cool for school act don't work on me." I said.

"I wouldn't expect it to." He replied. "Why would it your just like me." He said as he tried to move pass me.

"You don't know me." I replied.

"I know you like classic rock." He said.

"How?"

"Last night poison. Today Joan Jett." He said as he looked at my shirt.

"Everyone who has seen me for a second knows that. Try again." I said.

"I don't have time for this." He said. I watched as he started to walk away. "When you decide to let someone in your life I'll be here." He turned around and said before he walked away.

"Bella, hurry up we need to put up the pep rally posters before first period." Great, duty calls. I still wonder how I managed to make class president. I wasn't even going to run, but Jake nominated me. Jess, my vice president was the one who run up to me with posters in hand.

"Yes, because the fact that there is a pep rally isn't enough. No someone will forget when we shuffle people down during class." I said as she handed me a tape gun.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"It's not me it's him." I said as Emmett passed us.

"He's cute. If you're not interested then I am." She said.

"He is all yours." I said. My morning got better after that. I tried to enjoy the English lector on our latest reading assignment. And Orchestra made everything go away because for once we didn't get yelled at. Then as I sat with Jake at lunch everything went down hill.

"So what are you a cheerleader?" I heard a voice say as they came up behind me. It was Emmett.

"Class president actually, but if you want on the squad they are always looking for another." I said as he sat down beside me.

"Umm….I will pass." He said.

"To bad the uniform would look fab on you." I said as Jake got up. "Where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm going to sit with the guys from the team." He said.

"I'm going to guess he's not talking about water polo." Emmett said.

"He's the quarterback of the varsity football team. What do you think?" I asked.

"Okay then big bother will kill me I get it." He said.

"I am older than him." I replied.

"Oh couldn't tell. After all he's a big boy."

"You shouldn't be talking. You're just as big."

"I know." He said as his sister came over to us.

"Hello, Bella." She said. Great, there are two of them.

"I am going outside." I said as I got up. I dumped my food and went to sit on the tables outside. I don't know what to think, but there is something about him. Something pulling me to him. I don't know what to do.

"So, too good to eat with everyone else?" Emmett asked as he walked out of the cafeteria. What am I going to do? Live life Bella.

"Come on." I said as I walked towards the parking lot.

"What the hell?" He asked.

"Don't ask me. I am making this up as I go." I said as I reached my car. "Get in."

"I don't see you as the skipper type." He said as he shut the door behind him.

"Well, this is my first time." I said as I pulled out of the parking lot.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked.

"I am going to figure you out." I said.

"What do you mean?" He asked as I drove.

"I really don't know." I said as we passed the 'You Are Now Leaving Forks" sign.

"Where the hell are we going?"

"I'll tell you when I figure it out."

"Okay then." He said.

"Tell me about you." I said.

"You tell me about you." He said.

"Okay, I get an answer you get an answer." I said. "Where are you from?"

"Seattle." He answered. "What happened to your mother?"

"She lives in Jacksonville with her husband." I answered. "Why did you come to Forks?"

"My parents split. Mom got a job out here. Dad doesn't have time for us." He answered.

"Another girl involved?" I asked.

"Hey it's my question." He said.

"Oh right."

"But, yes." He answered. "You have any siblings?"

"Unless you count Jake, then no." I answered.

"What about the girl in the picture?" He asked. Oh. That's what Jake told them this time.

"She's not…here." I said. Lie Bella.

"So just because she isn't alive anymore she don't count." He said. I took a u turn at that point.

"She counts." I said as I speed up driving back to Forks.

"Why didn't you say that then?" He asked.

"She's not my sister." I answered. It was quiet until we got back to my house. I let him in. "Stay here." I ran up stairs and grabbed the box of newspaper articles, pictures, and letters. I drop them at his feet. "You want a story there you go."

Emmett POV

I looked at the box that she placed in front of me. The pictures on top brought me into the story. A younger Bella in a hospital bed holding a baby. I looked at one that was with baby sticking her tongue out at the child. "She was my world." Bella said as she sat down beside me.

"I can tell." I said as I picked up a news article. "**TODDLER KILLED BY TEXTER**". I don't usually cry. But I shed a tear as I read about how Bella lost her child. There was a picture of Bella after the crash bruised and clearly injured. It said that the little girl, Avery Lynn Swan, was crushed to death when another car t-boned them. The cause of the crash was due to the fact that the other driver, another student from her high school, was texting his girlfriend.

"I am so sorry." I said as I looked at her she began to cry. I didn't know what to say. I wrapped my arms around her. Just to let her know I knew that she was hurting.

"Keep going." She said as the tears continued. I read another article about how that same baby got a conviction on a rape case. Bella's rape case. The DNA of the child matched the rapist. I felt so bad for her now. She had been though so much. She got up and I read more of the newspaper clippings. "Here you go." She said as she handed me a soda. "It's this or Bud Light." She said as she sat back down.

"This is fine." I replied. I didn't know what to say.

"You want to know that worst part?" She asked.

"What?" I asked.

"He said he did me a favor. That it was to much of a set back to have a baby." She said. "He was proud of what he did." How could anyone be that way? "Mom sent me up here. To get away from everything. To have a new start. Charlie and Jake hide it." She said. "I rather have everyone be aware of the dangers of texting a driving."

"You let me in. Why?" I asked.

"It felt right." She said. "I feel that you won't hurt me." She looked me dead in the eye and said "Please don't hurt me."

"I'll try not too."

"You're not going to leave because you know the truth?"

"I would never do that." I replied. "But, we need to get back. I have to get Alice and you have Jake."

"Right…"


End file.
